You Want Fries With That?
by 00-edorjake-00
Summary: Bella works at Cullen's Burgers and when the owner sends his son there as punishment for his partying, laziness, and player-like ways he puts Bella in charge. Will love bloom? OF COURSE! B/E.Rated T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea just randomly came in my head. And I had to get it out as fast as possible. It should be only 3 or 4 chapters. With some maybe citrus. But I would warn you ahead of time. Just depends...sometimes I get a little carried away. Read on :) I only write B/E. So no worries there...  
**

_**You Want Fries With That?**_

**Song for this chapter:**

Incubus-Megalomaniac

**

* * *

****Chapter 1  
**

**BPOV**

"I heard Carlisle is going to have him follow one of the workers around for a _week_." Jessica,my off and on friend, said conspiratorially.

"Hmm." Was all I said in response. One thing I'd learned with Jessica is to not take any gossip of hers seriously until I saw the proof with my own eyes. Her sources weren't ever really dependable.

"I'm serious Bella! I heard it with my own ears!" Even this piece of information wasn't enough. Jess claimed to have heard everything with her own ears, like the time she said she heard Linkin Park was coming through Forks on their way to Olympia to do a concert and that they liked to stop at Cullen's Burgers. We both worked double shifts and by the next day at 12 in the afternoon there was still no sign of them.

Like I said…not dependable.

This news she was presenting to me now was even harder to believe. The Cullen family was well known in our small town of Forks, for their exceptionally good looks, money, and for their work in the community.

Carlisle was the founder of Cullen's Burger's _and _a doctor at Forks hospital. He still managed to stop by everyday just to check up. Esme Cullen, his wife, was beautiful and extremely caring. She was always stopping by to give the workers fresh homemade cookies, or whatever other delectable she'd just made.

They had 5 kids, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. They were all adopted and all together. Edward being the only one single. He was also the subject of this current bit of gossip.

There'd been some talk about Carlisle being upset with his youngest son for not making any effort in finding a job or even doing anything but partying. But I couldn't imagine Edward here at Cullen's Burgers, let alone following around one of us. Edward, with his messy bronze locks, and piercing green eyes.

No. There was no way he would be working here.

**EPOV**

I was awakened by a blinding light and I groaned, rolling over and pulling my sheets over my head.

"No you don't! It's two in the afternoon you have to get up and greet the sun." My mother sang. I pulled my sheet from over my head.

"Hello Sun. Good night Sun." I replaced my sheets firmly over my head.

"No Edward. It is time for you to get up and your father wants to talk to you right now." I could see that I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Fuck. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed.

"All right I'm up. Happy?" I said.

"Very. Now get dressed. He said he wanted to talk to you immediately." My mother said, kissing me on the cheek and attempting to tame my permanent bed head.

I took my shower quickly, reciting the speech my father was going to give me in my head. He'd given it 10 times just in this week alone, and it was only I was walking down the hall I passed by my sister Alice.

"You my dear brother are in trouble and not the usual kind of trouble either." She told me cryptically.

"What did he say Alice?" She just shook her head at me before walking into her room and shutting her door, effectively ending our conversation.

I came into my father's office and sat down in the big chair in front of his desk. "What's up?" I said. Even though I knew exactly what this talk was going to be about. It was always about the same thing, but I had to admit Alice did have me a little worried.

"I tried to give you time to take heed to my words and get yourself a job or at least make some sort of move towards finding one, but seeing as you sleep 12 hours of the day and spend the other 12 out partying and doing God knows what else I was forced to make a move for you." I didn't understand what Carlisle was saying. This wasn't the speech I was used to. Carlisle continued, seeing I wasn't going to interrupt.

"You will be working at the restaurant until you can get responsible enough to get something for yourself. You start today in…" He paused to look at his watch. "30 minutes. I'll take you and pick you up to make sure you stay the entire time." I was shocked. This was not how I expected my day to go. This was the ultimate punishment.

I was still working on finding my voice when we walked out to his car. I still hadn't come up with anything to say as he went through his stack of papers finding a suitable worker to train me. I did though, find my voice when he pulled a sheet from the stack of papers and I heard the name Jessica Stanley.

"NO! Fuck no! Please, anyone but her!" Jessica had had a crush on me for as long as I could remember. No matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested she always seemed to be there licking her dry, thin lips in an effort to seduce me. "Please Carlisle." I pleaded again. "I'll do this work thing just please don't put me with her."

After quick deliberation he nodded and pulled another sheet from the stack. "Isabella Swan it is then." The police chiefs' daughter, of course. She would play the wonderful, obedient angel that would report all my sins to Carlisle. Whatever, anybody was better then Jessica Stanley. I could already see her peeking over the grill, ready to sink her claws into me.

My father left for a moment and came back with a girl I didn't recognize.

"Isabella this is Edward. Edward this is Isabella." It was then that her eyes met mine and I saw the deep brown orbs and knew this was truly the chiefs' daughter. Her long mahogany hair waved softly down her back, and even underneath the ugly red apron all the workers had to wear I could see she has a nice body with just the right amount of curves.

Putting on my most charming smile I extended my hand. "It's nice to meet you Isabella." She met my hand and shook it firmly.

"Call me Bella." Her voice was soft, but it still had an edge to it. I was shocked. Nobody could ever resist me. Maybe she was gay? No I would know. She was probably just shy. I smirked inside. I knew that if anybody could bring her out of her shell it would be me.

"Bella." I repeated, not letting go of her hand. She squeezed it hard, her nails digging in slightly, and looked pointedly at it. I let go chuckling. "Oops."

My father intervened then. "Bella I would like you to show my son Edward here the ropes and make sure he's doing his fair share of work. I want you to report any complaints to me directly tonight when I come back to pick him up. You will also be getting a bonus for doing this. Edward can be a bit of a chore when he wants to be." He looked at me then and saw me massaging my sore hand. "Although from the looks of things you can deal with him just fine yourself." He chuckled and gave her a pat on the back. The traitor. "Have fun kids."

When he turned around I gave him a tasteful, single fingered hand gesture. "I saw that." Carlisle said without turning around.

"I love you too, daddy dearest." I responded, unrepentant.

Bella and I stood there for a second, not saying anything. "So, do I have to wear one of those ugly aprons too?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and come with me." Her voice still had an edge to it.

She opened the door to a closet. "Are you going to have sex with me in the closet? You dirty girl! We've only just met." I grinned at her.

"Shut up and get an apron." She sighed impatiently.

"Is that code for…"

"Just get the damn apron Edward." I liked the way my name sounded when she said it. She was even hotter when she was annoyed. I mock saluted her and marched in to grab one of the hideous aprons. I half thought she was going to close the door and lock me in, but she didn't.

"I'm going to start you off with the fries. They're the easiest thing. Follow me."

**BPOV**

I was being mean, but I couldn't help it. Right before he and Dr. Cullen walked in Jessica had told me about how he'd hooked up with her and then just completely ignored her. And he had no right to look at me the way he did when we were being introduced, like I was a piece of meat and he was at the slaughter house.

I also didn't like the way the look made me feel. Like he was undressing me with his eyes and I really didn't mind because I was doing the same to him. He was a beautiful man. There was no denying it. But he used his beauty for evil, flaunting it around and fucking anything with a vagina and a semi pretty face. To people like him, the ones that thought we should be thankful they gave us the gift of themselves, we were the common folk that were here to cater to their needs and I wasn't anybody's lap dog.

I'd never felt that way before and it was making me uncomfortable, and when I was uncomfortable I tended to be a little bitchy.

"The first thing you need to understand about frying French fries is that they really don't take long. And if you leave them in too long they will burn and will be inedible."

"Cool so when we finish these you wanna go see a movie or something?" Edward said grinning crookedly at me, making my heart beat erratically.

This is crazy. It's Edward Cullen for Christ's sake. Get a grip Bella. Get. A. Grip.

"No. Now pay attention or you'll get burned with the oil. Not like I would mind." I said the last part under my breath. Edward full on smirked at me making it obvious he'd heard my comment. I shrugged in indifference. "Stay here while I get the chopped potatoes." Edward saluted me again and I was slightly dazed for a minute. It made his shirt lift up slightly and made the v that connected his pubic bone to his hip visible. I imagined myself dipping my tongue into the dips before going lower…

I made myself turn around and get the potatoes. I heard his low chuckle as I was walking away and knew that he hadn't been oblivious to my preoccupation like I was hoping he had been. My face was turning red and I was happy I could have some time to remind myself why he was untouchable.

_Edward Cullen is a man-whore. Edward Cullen is a megalomaniac with no regard for anyone else's feelings. Edward Cullen is an egotistical douche._ I repeated this like a mantra and finally felt in control of my emotions.

I quickly grabbed the bag of chopped up potatoes and returned to Edward, only to find him backed into a corner with Jess batting her eyelashes at him. Before I knew it she launched herself at him. I just stood there in shock. Was it not just 30 minutes ago that she was talking about how mad she was at him for treating her so badly? She was so fickle.

After I watched her make several futile attempts at connecting her lips with his she finally gave up with a huff. She turned around and headed back to her position at the drive-thru window.

"Oh hey Bella! I didn't see you there." Jessica at least had the sense to look embarrassed. I just shook my head at her as she passed. I then turned to Edward disapproval coloring my expression.

"I couldn't help it. She was on me like the zits on her forehead."

I knew she was the one who approached him first but I also couldn't let him talk about her. "Just stay away from her. And could it hurt you to be nice every once in awhile? I mean you have two personalities. You're either Fuckward, or Doucheward. And I'm sick of it. While you're working here under me you're going to have to get off your high horse and come back to reality, because right now you are no different from us. You are Edward Cullen, the fry cook. Now come on and cook the damn fries."

I'd expected some witty reply from him in response to my impromptu rant but there was nothing. I had shocked the Amazing Edward Cullen to silence. That had to go down in the books as a miracle. I could see Jess looking over at us curiously as well as my other friend Angela who seemed to be the only other girl in this town that disliked Edward as much as I did. Angela sent me a thumbs up for telling off Edward and I smiled back slightly.

I was actually feeling a little bad about what I'd said. As I set him up on the fryer, showing him what each of the knobs did and telling him the amount of fries to put in the basket, all I could think about was that he didn't deserve me telling him off like that. I mean he did but I shouldn't have been the one to give it to him. I was in no place to tell him what he was and to practically degrade him.

I knew what I had to do but I walked away without apologizing anyway, effectively showing that I was, in fact a hypocrite. After telling Edward to get off his high horse I couldn't manage to get off my own enough to apologize to him.

Whatever. I joined Angela by the cash registers and a woman came in with 2 little boys. While she was telling Angela her orders one of the little boys took a toy from the younger one, who promptly started crying. The mother turned around to see what the issue was and immediately saw the toy.

"Andrew give the toy back to your brother and apologize." Her voice was stern. The little boy, Andrew, reluctantly gave the toy back, immediately shutting up the younger one. "Now apologize."

"But Mommy," he whined. "It's mine. Why do I have to apologize?" If this wasn't fate, I don't know what the fuck is.

"Just apologize Andrew. It will make you a better person when you're older."

Andrew mumbled an apology and the mother turned around to continue her order. Damn is that the world's way of saying I'm acting like a 6 year old or something? As I turned around and headed back to Edward I had to admit defeat.

"How are those fries going?" I asked in a lame attempt at conversation.

He mumbled a "fine", before returning to the fries.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself for a blow to my pride. "Look Edward, I just wanted to say I'm s..."

"Stop." Edward said cutting me off. I looked at him incredulously. "You don't have to apologize to me. Everything you said was truth and you shouldn't have to say sorry for telling the truth. If anything I should be the one to ask you for forgiveness. I was wrong."

I just stood there speechless.

"So Bella Swan do you except my apology for being Fuckward and Doucheward all the time? I like those by the way." He said with a crooked grin, that made my eyes widen. He was too beautiful.

"Umm. I accept?" It came out sounding like a question. What was this? Edward apologizing? The world has to be coming to an end. Who is this person? Where is Doucheward?

He smiled brilliantly at me. "Great! So you want to go out with me when this is all over? Good I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." There he is.

I was about to reject him when he put his hand over my mouth. "Shh Bella. Just give in. We'll be going out sooner or later anyway. I'm not the type to give up you know."

I pushed his hand off of my mouth so I could speak. "I know you aren't the type to give up seeing as I've already said no to you twice today. I'm going to say it again though,NO!" I went to turn around but was pulled back by a hand on my arm. Before I knew it his hands were on my hips holding me tightly to him, my back to his chest, and I suppressed a shudder as his lips lightly brushed my ear.

My breathing was becoming labored and I could practically hear him smirking.

"It's going to happen Bella. It's against your best interest to fight it." He lightly nibbled on my ear before letting me go and I walked away without another word. I stumbled slightly and heard him chuckle. I looked at Jessica and saw her glaring daggers at me. I didn't have time to mess with her today. I just rolled my eyes and went to the restroom to splash water on my face.

I had a feeling my face was flaming.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you!It makes me a very very happy author. More reviews I get the faster I update.  
**

**00-edorjake-00**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you very much for the reviews/alerts/favorite authors/favorite stories. They make me very happy.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

Duran Duran-Love Voodoo

Katy Perry- Self Inflicted

* * *

**BPOV**

The days passed quickly after that first day. Edward was constantly advancing towards me and I was constantly dodging him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him but to act on that attraction would be like stabbing myself in the back and that honestly did not sound appealing.

It was getting harder and harder to resist him though. Each time he asked me out, which averaged out to about 3 or 4 times a day, it took great effort to get the word no out when all I really wanted to do was scream, YES! YES! YES! I knew I was close to breaking and that that's what he was trying to do. Edward was a natural born charmer with his sparkling green eyes, perfectly crooked smile, and beautifully untidy hair.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge to my side. Angela looked pointedly at something in front of me and I turned to see a very agitated looking woman standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry! Welcome to Cullen's Burgers. What can I get for you today?"

As soon as the woman left with her bag of burgers and fries Angela turned on me. "What is up with you lately, Bella? You've been out of it this week. Tuesday it was the mismatched shoes, Wednesday it was the inside out shirt, and now today look at you. What are you wearing? And you're zoning out on the customers."

"What do you mean look at me? I look fine."

Angela shook her head sadly before dragging me to the restrooms and turning me around to face the mirror. "Look at yourself Bella."

I was already looking and I was shocked by what I saw. One of Grandma Swan's sweaters. "Oh no."

"Oh no, is right. Seriously Bells what's up? And don't say nothing because there's no way you can go out in this atrocity of bad sewing. Are these pigs?" **(Picture on my profile)**.

"I just wasn't paying attention. There's nothing…" Angela interrupted me.

"It's Edward isn't it?" She didn't wait for me to respond and I wasn't all too sure I could. "It is! God Bella you let him get to you. This is not good. This calls for immediate action."

"What do you mean immediate action?" In normal cases I wouldn't be too worried. But this was Angela against Edward, the Edward whom she despised.

"Bella you need to snap out of it. You remember what he did to my sister?" She was pulling out the one story that would make me hate Edward all over again.

Angela's sister, Chelsea, met Edward at a party last year. She claimed to have felt a connection with him so strong that she slept with him that very same night, which was so unlike her. She was the type that needed to have known someone for months, if not years. After that night he went on one date with her and after that just kept setting up dates only to leave her waiting and then calling hour's later spouting lame excuses. Yet he kept coming back at random hours of the night to have sex with her. Maybe a month after their initial hook up, she told him she loved him. That was when stuff really started to go down hill.

Obviously he couldn't say it back and I guess the strong emotions aimed at him had him freaked out. He immediately told her he didn't feel the same and never would. As he was leaving her room he told her he'd found someone better and that this was hopefully the last time she'd ever see him.

She became depressed and eventually started doing drugs. Angela found her passed out in the bathroom with an unfinished line on the counter and informed her parents who instantly had her put into therapy.

A couple months after Angela found her, she was arrested in Seattle for drug possession. After her parents bailed her out they put her in rehab. She was only released 2 months ago.

How stupid was I to forget all of this. Of course it wasn't his fault that she started doing drugs but he could have treated her better and there was nothing keeping him from treating me the same way. The asshole. I had finally come back to my senses.

Angela took my expression in and saw that I did remember what happened to Chelsea. "Good. Now that you're back I won't have a problem telling you my plan."

Angela had her evil face on. "What exactly does this plan entail Ang? And why do I have the feeling it will take some sacrifice on my part?"

"Sorry Bells but that's because it will take some work from you. Actually it's all on you." The evil smile was still firmly on her face. I was about to take myself completely out of it, but she didn't let me talk. "Just listen Bella and then you can decide if you want to partake in 'Plan R.O.E'."

I interrupted anyway. "Plan Roe?"

"It stands for Revenge on Edward. Now listen and do not interrupt." She waited for a second to make sure I was taking heed to her words. When I remained silent she continued. "I think we should give Edward a taste of his own medicine. I mean you don't have to sleep with him. I wouldn't make you do that. But maybe you could say yes to that date that he's been begging you for and just stand him up. Leave him waiting and then call later with some stupid excuse like your paper shredder broke and you had an important paper to shred, or your fish's fish tank needed cleaning. Then schedule another one and stand him up him he won't take kind to being stood up once, especially not twice, even if it's you."

"What do you mean even if it's me?" She glared at me for interrupting, but I just shrugged and motioned for her to answer my question.

"You seriously can't tell that he likes you? Like actually has a feeling for you other than lust?" I just shook my head no. "Wow you're even more out of it then I thought."

I finally broke out of my daze. "Angela he doesn't have feelings for me. He just doesn't like to lose and he thinks of me as a challenge. As soon as I tell him yes he'll go on a date with me and then lose interest."

"That's the point! He won't go on a date with you so the feelings will remain. Bella I don't know where you've been this past week. Were you even listening to what Carlisle was saying to you yesterday?" Angela decided to make herself comfortable and sat on the counter next to the sink.

I reached into my memory trying to recall the daily report to Carlisle about Edward's performance but I couldn't. I remembered Edward had managed to ask me once more if I wanted to go out and when I refused he'd leaned forward quickly and pressed a kiss to my forehead before going to get his stuff out of the employee lockers.

I remember Carlisle talking to me but me not paying attention because I was thinking about how intimate his kiss felt and how their almost felt like their was true emotion behind it.

I finally shook my head no. "I have no idea what Carlisle told me yesterday. But I'm guessing it was something that will sell me on this plan of yours."

She nodded her head vigorously. "He was talking about Edward and how he decided to keep working here for the rest of the summer because he actually liked it. I wonder why." She said looking pointedly at me before continuing with her summary of Dr. Cullen's talk with me. "Apparently he's stopped going partying and he's seen this huge improvement in Eddie's behavior. And then, this is the kicker, he says and I quote, "I have a feeling I know who this big change is for", unquote. He looked at you Bella! And not just a 'it's-polite-to-look-at-the-person-you're-talking-to-in-the-eye' look, which you weren't doing by the way, but a pointed look that said I'm talking about you!"

I remained silent and let her words float around in my head to pair them with instances over the past week.

After his first two days I'd taken him off the fryer and set him to busing tables which I was hoping would knock down his ego a bit. Plus Angela and I thought it would be hilarious to watch him cleaning up other people's messes. Not 2 minutes after he walked out of the kitchen with his dish bucket and wet towel to wipe tables off with, a group of girls walked in with the tiniest shorts I'd ever seen up close, too small bikini tops and flip-flops. Tourists obviously.

They didn't know that it could start pouring any second and did they not feel that it's just a little cold outside? I mean 63 isn't walk around in bikini weather if you ask me. It was good they ordered from Angela, who obviously had the ability to hold her tongue. If they would have come to me I would laughed in their faces and told them exactly why they looked stupid.

As soon as they got their tray of food they turned and spotted Edward at once. Rightfully so, it's pretty hard to just pass over him. Now I'd seen Edward in action and knew that these were just his type. The stupid, gullible girls that would do anything he asked them to. Yet he didn't do what I expected.

They quickly moved to the table he'd just wiped down and one of the girls artfully squirted some ketchup on the table and hid the packet under the tray. She called him over and told him he missed a spot.

I'd learned enough about him in the time he'd been working under me to know that he wasn't stupid. If anything he was a genius. So I knew he wasn't fooled. He generously wiped the table again and was turning to leave when one of the other girls grabbed his arm.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Angela and I sat enraptured. Only difference was she was watching to laugh and I was watching to see just how far they went and just how mad and jealous I was going to get before I couldn't help it and jumped over the counter and ran to him screaming, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Luckily I was saved from that embarrassment when he lightly tugged his arm from her grasp and walked away with a polite "No, thank you."

Just walked away.

He just walked away from the stupid girls who would probably make him a very happy man by the end of the day.

As he was turning he looked directly at me with an intensity I'd never seen on him, before going to his next table. It almost felt like he was trying to tell me something. But I couldn't unscramble my brain enough to figure out what.

But as I was piecing the stuff Angela told me and my own thoughts together I realized maybe he was trying to tell me he was doing it for me. He was really trying to change for me.

If that was the case I knew I couldn't go through with Angela's plan. It would just be cruel on my part and I wasn't the type for cold-hearted revenge.

"Let me think about it Angela. I'll get back to you if I want to participate in plan R.O.E. Right now we need to get out of the bathroom, which we've been in way to long, and get back to work."

She quickly jumped off the counter and opened the door motioning for me to go first.

Once we were both back in our stations I remembered I'd started Edward on burgers today. I left to check on his progress but stopped when I saw a glimpse of bronze hair in the corner. I looked closer and saw he was on the phone. I was about to turn around and give him some privacy when I heard a piece of the conversation.

"No, just tell her I came down with the cold or something and can't go out." His velvet voice was frantic and it hurt me to realize he must be giving another lame excuse to get out of a date. He'd moved up from calling hours after the date was planned. That was a plus.

"No don't tell her that Jasper. She'd know you were lying. Tell her I'm at the pharmacy now to get medicine or something."

I wished so much that I could hear what Jasper was saying on the other end.

"Just tell her I can't go out tonight Jazz. It's not that difficult. She'll be fine with just you." He then hung up and I quickly ducked around the corner and heading towards Angela.

I couldn't believe him. How could he just let some poor girl down like that. I chuckled darkly. At least he was considerate enough to give whoever it was one of the Cullen boys. Even though Jasper was with Alice. Were all the Cullen men scum?

How could I let Angela make me believe he was "changing" for me? Obviously that was about as true as Edward's cold.

" Angela, I'll do it."

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella and Angela went into the restroom together. I never understood why girls had to be in a group to do that. Does one of them hold the toilet paper for the other or something?

I watched and waited for them to come out but the minutes passed. Seriously what were they doing?

My attention was brought back to my new task as a drop of grease popped onto my hand. I yanked it back in surprise before resuming my duty. It wasn't long before my thoughts drifted again to the only thing I could seem to think about these days, Bella.

I'd persisted in my efforts to get Bella to go on a date with me and I could see I was wearing her down. Not too long now and she'd have to accept if anything just to get me off her back. But I knew once I took her out she'd be happy she accepted and she'd be anxious to do it again and again and again, hopefully.

I was confident of myself and my charms but she was the variable that could disrupt all my plans. Bella. She never did what I expected. It was like she was trying to purposely destroy every tower of truth I'd built when it came to women.

Usually all I had to do was flash a smile and they'd bend over backwards (sometimes literally) for me. I was trying to show her I would be good to her. My family had even commented on it a couple times in the past few days. All of them were confused but happy. The only people I thought had any idea as to why this change was occurring was Carlisle, Alice and Esme. No one ever pressured me about it though. They just let me go about all of this my own way, and for that I was thankful.

I looked up at the clock again. 35 minutes. They'd been in that bathroom for 35 minutes. What is their possibly to do in their for that long?

I flipped the burger over to the other side and leaned against the wall behind me. My phone rang, startling me. I flipped it open to see Jasper's solemn face staring back at me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice wants to know if you're still on for going to the club tonight. And she said she won't take no for an answer."

"Well unfortunately she'll have to take it this time."

"Edward you've been bailing out on us the whole week. I don't really care but Alice does and for some reason she misses hanging out with you."

I suppressed a groan. This is not what I wanted to deal with today. "Thanks bro. I really love how you don't appreciate my company. It doesn't matter though. I'll figure out some way to make it up to her."

"So you want me to tell her you don't want to hang out tonight?"

"Just tell her I came down with the cold or something and can't go out."

"And the reason you're not home now if you're so sick is because you're at the hospital or something?" He had to be the worst liar in the history of worst liars.

"No don't tell her that Jasper. She'd know you were lying. Tell her I'm at the pharmacy now to get medicine or something." There. That was believable.

"She's still going to be pissed at you for bailing out on us again."

"Just tell her I can't go out tonight Jazz. It's not that difficult. She'll be fine with just you." I hung up and turned back to my burgers. I chanced a look at the front counter to see that Bella and Angela were back after almost 45 minutes in the bathroom doing God knows what. They were whispering to each other quickly and I was immediately suspicious.

Bella turned and began walking towards me and I couldn't help but to admire her form. Her perfect hourglass shape was somewhat marred by the hideous apron my father forced all employess to wear, but she managed to pull it off.

"Hey Edward." She practically purred. Something was different and it caught me off guard. I was speechless. She was looking at me from under her lashes and biting her lip seductively, although she may not have known it. Bella tilted her head to the side when I failed to respond to her greeting. Well failed to verbally respond. My body was responding to her very clearly.

"I just came to check on how those burgers were going." Her question shook me out of my Bella filled stupor and I was able to respong with just as much charm as I normally would.

"Their going great. But you know what would be really great?" She knew what was coming and usually she stopped me before I got to asking.

"What would be great Edward?" She had a small smile on her face and I knew that this time it would be different. Her actions and her words were going in the right direction.

"It would be great if we went out tonight."

"That does indeed sound great. How about I meet you at Bella Italia at 7?" I couldn't believe this. Whatever happened in that bathroom must have been really awesome.

"I could come pick you up." I offered.

"No it's fine. I'll meet you. I can't wait." She kissed me on the cheek before going back towards her station. Hr hips swaying all the while. I actually felt a feeling that I could only describe as giddy, at the thought of my date with Bella tonight.

What in the world was this girl doing to me?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. They make me super happy. Don't you just hate when Bella get ahead of herself and assumes the worst? Next chapter is the "date". Trust me it will be interesting. Sorry if there are any errors I try to check over my work. Review and let me know what you think! PM me if you have any questions I answer fast.**

**00-edorjake-00  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for leaving you waiting so looooooong. I'm here now though! Okay so I just saw Bruno and it was friggin hilarious. I didn't want to make this chapter too Bruno-esque so I might have over compensated and it might be more serious than usual. I apologize in advance. I would recommend seeing ****Bruno**** only if you have 2 hours you don't mind being wasted. There's really no plot line, just stupid humor that takes up a couple hours. Okay enough of my Bruno promotion. **

**Read on.**

**Song for this chapter:**

The Sounds- Painted by Numbers

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Is Bella crazy? Why yes, she is.

Why is Bella crazy? Because despite everything she knows about Edward Cullen she is at this time driving to meet him on the date she's supposed to be standing him up on. And currently she is speaking of herself in 3rd person, further proof that she is mentally ill.

Okay Bella snap out of it.

Okay, I'm done.

I continued down the highway to Port Angeles towards Edward. And our date.

Something occurred to me a little late. What if I'm going to meet him, but he stands me up? Crap. This is so stupid.

Just as I made to turn around I heard Angela's voice, "You seriously can't tell that he likes you? Like actually has a feeling for you outside of lust?" I'm pretty sure I was remembering the wrong part of the speech Angela gave me but whatever. If she was right, half of me hoped she wasn't and the other half yearned for him desperately, why shouldn't I go on this date?

If anything I could just drive by the restaurant and see if he's there and if he's not I can continue like nothing happened. He supposedly did this to everybody I wouldn't be offended. Okay maybe my ego would be kind of wounded, but I could deal.

I sat at a stoplight now. La Bella Italia was just around the corner. I could see the bright red awning covering the door, in an effort to shield the customers from the ever present rain. The light turned to green and I continued towards the restaurant. I passed the door slowly, my eyes frantically searching, and then I saw him. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. He was really here. I parked in the closest parking spot I could find and turned off my car.

Okay Bella he's here. So that has to mean something right? I looked at the clock on my dashboard. I was a couple minutes late. Why not let him suffer a little longer. It'll give me some time to get myself together and I will be somewhat completing Plan R.O.E. if I let him sweat it out for a bit.

Right now I was 11 minutes late. Let's make it 20. I could come up with a reasonable excuse for why I was late, or maybe I could just tell him the truth. I bet no one ever thought to ask about his side of the situation with Angela's sister.

5 more minutes.

I could do that. Give him an equal chance, because maybe he had changed. Or maybe his original offence was misconstrued. That could make sense.

2 more minutes.

Chelsea could have used her relationship with Edward to blame someone other than herself for the drugs. And yes maybe Edward did use her but maybe it wasn't as bad as she depicted.

I hopped out of my car and made my way to the door and the pretty red awning, purposefully.

As I walked in I was greeted by a smiling hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Um, Cullen." Her smile immediately turned to a frown and she gave me an icy glare.

"There's no reservation by that name." She said after a quick look in the book, obviously fake.

I smiled. Edward spotted me then and gave me a blinding smile as he stood. "If there's no reservation by that name how come he's standing there waiting for me?" She said nothing in response. "Thanks for your help." I said politely as I maneuvered my way through the tables to the booth Edward was seated in.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling. "Is everything okay? You looked like you were upset about something."

I just laughed in response and shook my head. "It's not important."

"Whatever you say. I didn't know what you would want to drink so I just ordered Coke. I hope that's alright."

"Oh yeah. Coke is great. Thanks." That was thoughtful of him. Of course I did have him wait for an extra 20 minutes he probably just did it because he had the time on his hands. I decided to just jump in. "I'm sorry I was so late and I can explain why as soon as the food comes okay?"

Edward nodded slowly in agreement, looking slightly worried. We sat in silence and looked at anything but each other.

Well actually I was staring at him out of the corner of me. He looked just as good as he usually did. He was wearing a light sweater that fit him snugly but not too snug, just enough to make me want more.

Ugh! He was going to be the death of me.

He picked up the menu and I followed his lead.

Talk about awkward.

The waitress came then and her eyes lit up at the sight of Edward. I don't even think she saw me or she just chose to ignore me.

"Hi, are you ready to order now?" She leaned forward so she was leaning on the table, effectively giving him a nice view down her shirt.

To my surprise he kept his gaze on her face as he made his order.

"Is that all you want?"

He smiled back at her slowly and leaned back before shaking his head. "No that's not all."

She smiled so hugely I thought her jaw might break.

Edward continued. "I think Bella wants something. Bella?"

The waitresses smile fell just as quickly as it came. I actually started to feel bad, but not for long.

She turned to me swiftly and glared. "What do you want?" Hmm. Maybe this is why Edward never has a serious relationship. He wants to protect us from all the crazies that come out whenever he's around. How noble of him.

"I'll just have the Mushroom Ravioli thanks." She nodded before walking away quickly. "I'll be eating off of your plate just so you know."

Edward looked at me, his gaze questioning.

"I have a feeling my food will have a couple of extra ingredients judging from the glare she just gave me."

He laughed boisterously before looking thoughtful. "You're probably right. Don't worry I can share."

"Good. It's not like you had a choice. I'm starving."

"Damn Bella. I never knew you were so demanding."

"Yeah well It's better to get everything out in the open in the beginning right?" I said laughing as he grimaced playfully.

The waitress chose that time to appear. She placed Edward's order carefully in front of him and then quickly threw my food in front of me on the table. I reached out quickly to steady it before it fell into my lap.

I saw her frown before she walked away. So that was her plan. I smiled at Edward before taking a big bite out of a ravioli.

He was nice enough to look worried.

"Don't worry it's safe. She's not smart enough to have a back up plan." I said, laughing. He joined in and pretty soon we were eating and chatting comfortably.

About 45 minutes later Edward finished his hilarious story about his sister Alice being buried by clothes for 20 minutes when her closet exploded, and asked me if I was ready to go.

"Yeah. I'm done. This was great Edward I had fun."

He smirked. "You say that like this date is done."

"It isn't?"

"Of course not. Do you think I would end it this fast after trying so hard to get you to go out with me? I'm going to take advantage of the time I've managed to get with you. Plus I'm enjoying myself. Aren't you?"

"I really am." I said honestly.

The waitress chose that time to return. I guessed she'd been watching the table for the last 5 minutes since she was here just waiting for the chance to throw herself on Edward again. I was never happier to be the type of girl who doesn't get jealous easily. I had a feeling any other girl would practically be seething, but then again maybe I would be too if Edward was paying even an inkling of attention to her. His eyes stayed on me each time she was here, with only brief glances to say thanks and in this case to make sure the money landed in her hand and not down her shirt where I'm sure she would have desired it.

Edward stood and offered me his hand. I took it and used it to lift myself off the low booth. His hand absolutely dwarfed mine. It was nice though. Holding his hand. It was warm and he held on with just enough pressure so I knew he didn't plan on letting go as soon as I got up.

I couldn't explain the sense of euphoria I felt at that realization. Perhaps Angela was right and Edwards feelings for me did venture outside of lust. Of course I wouldn't be sure until I'd heard, seen, or felt with my own ears, eyes, or heart.

"So what's next on this much awaited date?"

"Well I figured we could take a walk on the boardwalk and enjoy each others company. That is unless you have some kind of aversion to being in the proximity of water?"

"Erm...no. But I'm guessing there's a story behind that question. And I believe I would like to hear it."

He laughed before nodding. " I met this girl at a party once I think her name was Kim, maybe Lynn...something like that. I took her outside so we could...talk."

I had a feeling talking wasn't really in the agenda, but I let it pass.

"The house was by some man made lake and there was a sidewalk surrounding it. I swear the sidewalk was like 30 yards away from the lake but she started screaming some shit about how she's allergic to water and can't be anywhere near it. The punch line for this story is that she was standing in a puddle." Edward turned to me to see my reaction and I was laughing so hard tears were coming out.

I felt myphone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Angela. Oh crap what if she knows? It wouldn't be uncommon for her to stop by my house. I pressed the select button and finally got enough nerve to read the message.

_ B- _

_Hows plan roe? What excuse did you use?_

_-A_

I questioned whether to answer it or not but then looked up to see Edward looking at me worriedly. I could only imagine what my face looked like.

I'd have to thank Angela when all of this came to light for reminding me of my purpose. "Edward I wanted to talk to you about something. Well ask you about something, if that's alright?"

"Sure" He said wearily. I could understand. He probably thought I had Multiple Personality Disorder, switching from being all giddy and laughing to serious in less then a minute.

"What happened with Chelsea?"

I heard his breath leave him with a woosh.

I stayed silent. I figured this could be his test. If he was honest with me I'd know Angela was right and maybe he did want me outside of sex. And if he didn't answer or gave me some half ass excuse I'd know he didn't.

I'd also know I was stupid for falling for him in this short amount of time.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward's soft, melodic voice. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't go there today."

And just like that all the hopes I'd unconsciously built up shattered to the ground. While it hurt me to do it I let go of the hand that had encased mine so comfortably."If you can't go there today, I'm sorry, but I can't do _this_ today." I said, pointing at him and me.

And I left him.

Just got in my car and left. I didn't look back and I didn't question whether I was doing the right thing or not, because somehow, before I even made it to the car, I knew I should have stayed.

**EPOV**

She just left. She didn't even give me the chance to explain myself.

To talk about the thing with Chelsea I needed preparation. I couldn't just describe everything that went on right off the top of my head. My relationship with Chelsea was so twisted and backwards there was no way I could explain it without something hard to smash my head against and tequila at least 2 bottles.

And I know she's friends with that Angela chick so the story she knows is so far from the truth it would take 2 days to seperate the truth from the fiction in her head.

Why couldn't I have met Bella a year ago? None of this shit would have happened. Chelsea would still be her normal self, probably off to some Ivy League on a full scholarship, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be so worried about me all the time, and I wouldn't have to ever know what it's like to fall in this deep, dark abyss of despair because I have to watch the beautiful, sexy, smart, clever, bold, and random Bella walk away.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this chapter is short but I really got everything I needed to say out and I don't like putting stuff in just for length. Again sorry for the long wait. And I realize this is sort of a cliffie. But I promise the wait won't be as long for the next chapter. **

**Alright well you know what I like. Press that little button down there and tell me how you feel.**

**Oh and happy birthday to me...in 6 days :)  
**

**00-edorjake-00  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry about the wait. I had no idea what to do next, complete writers block. Thankfully I heard Hometown Glory and it put this idea on my head. I believe this is the second to last chapter. I have all these ideas just bursting so I've been writing new stories. I'll post one soon I just want to get some ground on it. Enough with my babbling, onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't think I've done many of these. I own Cullen's Burgers but that's pretty much the extent as far as ownership goes.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Adele-Hometown Glory(and the live version is waaaay better)**

**READ-I've picked a teaser from the next chapter and will send to every person who reviewes this a thanks-for-reading-even-though-I'm a sucky-no-update-loser :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

There are those times in your life when you know as soon as you do it, that you're going to look back on that moment 40 years down the road and regret it. That's how I felt about walking away from Edward. If I was thinking with my mind I did the right thing. Why should I open myself up when he won't do the same? He could do the same thing to me that he did to Chelsea and it would just be stupid to let that happen. But if I was thinking with my heart...I would take everything he dealt me because in the short time I'd known him I knew he had me.

Hook, line and sinker.

I didn't specifically want to go back home to Charlie. And if my face showed even a fraction of the emotions I felt I didn't want to face the questions he would ask. In a sudden stroke of genius I parked my truck around the corner from my house, got out and began walking towards the center of town. Walking had always helped me think,no matter the weather or the circumstance. There were no cars on the street and it didn't surprise me. Everyone in Forks pretty much made it in before 8 unless there was a party. I wondered what it would be like to live in a bigger city, with bright lights, parties every night, and even the occasional crime.

Forks was so...stifling. I sighed knowing full well I was taking my anger at Edward and myself out on my innocent hometown.

It was unsurprisingly muggy so I quickly swept my hair up in a messy ponytail before continuing my walk. I passed the last street light on my street and turned the corner towards my old friend Ruth's house. She'd moved when I was 11, but the sight of her house brought back fun memories of imagination games like Pirate and Escape the Lava. I chuckled lightly, thinking back to our silliness. Her house used to be the biggest on the block and I remember being so happy she chose me to be her friend. All the other kids would be jealous when we came to school with stories of swimming in her pool (she was the only one with a pool in her house back then) and our adventures in her club house.

I noticed a light flick on in the house I was currently staring at and hastily moved on realizing how creepy it could look, me standing there in front of there house just staring.

The neighborhood park came next and I decided to take a seat on the bench under an old oak tree, to offer me some sort of protection against the light rain that had begun to fall. I laughed quietly when I realized this was the very bench I got my first kiss on.

Brian Robinson was a year older then me and I'd had a crush on him since the beginning of 6th grade. Ruth had just told me about her upcoming move and in a fit I'd ran straight to the park in tears and plopped myself down on the bench. I'd been so into myself that I jumped when he touched my arm, having had no idea he was there. I told him the whole sad story when he asked and I suppose he thought a kiss would clear my head. He was right. All I could think was how horrible it was. Looking back now I realized he probably hadn't kissed a lot of girls himself. The kiss was wet, akward and he must have came to me right after eating beef jerkey, or so it seemed from the taste in my mouth.

Luckily for me I didn't let that change my view of kissing forever, just a couple years. My second kiss came from Daniel Thomas in my sophomore year. We'd been flirting with each other up until the Winter Formal and he asked me to go with him as his date. I was on my toes all night wondering when he would attempt to kiss me. When he picked me up? While we slow danced? In the end I guess he decided to follow the cliche route and when he'd walked me up safely to my front door he planted one on me. It was the perfect kiss to replace the monstrosity that was my first.

I don't know what I 'd expected to feel from the kiss but I didn't feel anything. I suspected he didn't either. As the weeks went by after that niight we made an unspoken agreement that we were better off as just friends. From then I dabbled with a few boys but nothing serious. My biggest mistake being losing my virginity to Mike Newton. He seemed to think I'd picked him specifically for the honor and thougt it meant we were going to be in a relationship for the long haul. I wanted just the opposite.

I figured it would be best to lose my virginity with someone I couldn't care less about and save myself the embarassment if it didn't go well. I don't want to go into detail but Mike embarrassed both of us by his puppy dog behavior. I still haven't completely gotten rid of him but he'd backed off slightly. I squinted my eyes and placed my hand over them as a pair of headlights swept over me. The car continued down the street but with a screech halted and wheeled around back towards me.

I couldn't see the car but I had a feeling I knew who was behind the wheel, in fact I was positive. I stood ready to make a run for it before decisively sitting back down. It was now or never.

I looked the other way as Angela got out of her car and began walking towards me. I felt her sit next to me but chose to remain silent. She could break it if she wanted. I heard her take a breath before she spoke.

"I know you went." I said nothing in response."And I know why." Again nothing, although I did want to know the reason she thought I went, seeing as I didn't know myself. Like usual Angela didn't disappoint and even though I acted like I didn't care what she had to say she told me anyway. Thank goodness.

"You like him. You like him a lot, more then I thought you did. I'm sorry for using my sisters experience with him to try to keep you away. He_ is_ different Bella. He's not the same guy that toyed with my sister, and while I can never forgive him for that I can't use it against him for the rest of his life. You two, you two have something and it's so strong that others can feel the aftershocks of it. I don't know what happened tonight with you and him, but if it has anything to do with Chelsea I want you to forget about it. Pretend the Edward that messed up Chels and your Edward are completely different people, because in some ways they are." She sighed, before continuing. "I don't know what you two are to each other but it's the closest thing to soul mates I've ever seen. Don't waste it."

She stood then and walked away without another word. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as the truth to her words hit me. She was right. Edwrad and I did have something and I was the stupid girl I used to read about in books that let her soul mate go because of something petty.

I stood quickly, not sure where I was going, just knowing I had to find Edward. I walked/ran back to my truck but stopped short when I saw the shiny silver Volvo in front of it. A slow smile spread across my face as Edward stepped out of the car, looking the same as when I left a couple hours ago, except maybe a little sadder. I sure hoped so. I would hate it if I felt all this and he didn't.

I hadn't even noticed I was walking towards him until we stood just feet away from each other. My brown eyes met his green and I spouted the first thing I could think of. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." We said simultaneously. We both smiled slightly at the awkwardness.

"I should be the one saying sorry Edward. I have the most to apologize for." I said finally.

"No Bella. I do. I was wrong to not tell you, and I came to explain." Edward said, his forest green eyes displaying all of the emotions he felt but couldn't put into words. I was sure my eyes were a mirror reflection to his.

"No I was wrong to ask that of you and then act like a toddler when I didn't get what I wanted. You don't have to expl..." He put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"But I do. You can't have a relationship without honesty and all that shit right?" He said with a wry smile.

Relationship.

Edward Cullen said relationship. A word I didn't even know was in his vocabulary.

Wait, more imporatantly, he wished to have a relationship with me.

I was stunned to silence.

"I don't even know where to start." He said after a couple minutes passed and it was clear I wasn't going to reply.

I broke myself out of my haze, rresigned to the fact that he was going to bare his soul. This deep dark secret that nobody really knew the truth of, had my curiousity practically bouncing off the walls, but I knew I had to tread carefully. For him this was big and I knew I had to handle it right no matter what came out of his mouth. I got my bearings and spoke calmly, my voice controlled. The exact opposite of what was going on inside me. "Just start from the beginning. You guys met at a party right?" He nodded. "Okay, start from there."

**A/N GAH! A cliffie!! I'm so evil I know it. But I promise the next update will be faster. I'm already working on the next chapter which will be the last before the epilogue. If you want the great teaser I've picked from the next chapter all ya gotta do is press the little button down there that says review *_* **

**Love, ****00-edorjake-00  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter starts with a flashback from Edward. What really happened with Chelsea.**

**EPOV**

I walked into the party with a weird feeling. The feeling wasn't exactly one of foreboding, but it didn't really sit well with me. The party was being hosted by some junior that was desperately trying to get into the seniors good graces. I smiled a little to myself. As he was picking up the pieces of his mothers prized china, or desperately scrubbing one of the sure to be many throw up puddles on the floor he might regret his decision.

"Hey! Edward man, you finally made it!" James, an acquaintance I barely tolerated, quickly walked over to me, and pressed a cup of some kind of "punch" in my hand. I nodded in thanks, and walked away before he could try to start a conversation.

I wasn't in a partying mood in the least. Honestly, I hardly ever was. I decided to make a quick circuit around the house before I settled down somewhere.

As is almost a requirement in high school parties, there were the already inebriated couples grinding in the middle of the living room, and then there were the couples making out on the couches as though there wasn't a large crowd of people surrounding them. I moved on to the kitchen. The picture in there was almost the same as the one from the living room, except now everyone was picking their partners for the night; sizing each other up, and laying the ground work for the living room.

I saw a girl from my math class trying to make eye contact with me, and hurriedly made my escape to one of the hallways leading to the rest of the house. I was suddenly very tired, and not just for sleep, but of pretending I was interested in anything my classmates found riveting.

I passed many bedrooms, but was sure to keep my ear open. I didn't want to walk in on anything. That was always awkward.

I finally found a room that sounded empty, but I still proceeded to open the door with caution. The moon cast enough light to show the room was indeed unoccupied, and I breathed a sigh of relief. This was exactly what I needed.

I shut the door, and after placing my still full cup of something on the nightstand, made my way to the bed in the middle of the room; my eyes were already beginning to close as I fell onto the pillow.

I'm not sure how much time had passed when the door to the bedroom opened and someone stumbled through the entry with a little giggle.

I was somewhat certain I'd locked the door when I came in, but remembering the sudden lethargy that over took me at the sight of the bed I could see how I might have forgotten.

The person (I could tell it was a girl now) paused to kick off her heels. She attempted to take them off while standing, but apparently her balance had been affected sometime throughout the night, and she fell sideways before landing in a heap on the ground.

Another small giggle erupted from her mouth.

I sighed. The caring person in me couldn't let the girl party on the floor when there was a nice bed three steps away from her.

I wasn't sure if she'd seen me, and just chose to ignore me, or if her mind was so affected I hadn't even been on her radar, either way I figured my best bet would be to proceed with caution. Nobody wants to scare an inebriated girl.

I slowly neared her before giving a soft cough, and gasped when I saw who the girl was.

_What in the world is Chelsea Weber doing at a party like this? _But even as I thought this something about her appearance clicked with me. Chelsea Weber wasn't drunk. The girl was high out of her mind. I could recognize the bloodshot, watery eyes, with dilated pupils, and goofy smile. My brother, Emmett had experimented years before.

I quickly helped her up, and carried her to the bed. I didn't know what to do. Chelsea Weber had obviously been drugged. The thought never crossed my mind that she would participate in any illicit activity voluntarily. I mean, the girl made Shirley Temple look like Jezebel.

I searched the room in earnest for something to distract me, and my eyes fell on the cup on the nightstand. I quickly took a sip, and looking at Chelsea sprawled across the bed with her hand up tracing imaginary patterns in the air, I drank the rest.

I paced the room, tugging my hair, and sparing her a glance every now and then. Maybe this isn't my problem? She should have known what she was getting into. Let this experience act as a reminder for her to not let her guard down around idiots.

My eyes were getting heavy, and my vision was starting to blur slightly around the edges. My eyes peered over at the bed and saw Chelsea had pulled herself to her feet and was slowly making her way over to me.

"Hi, Edward." She looked at me shyly through her lashes.

I was suddenly very confused.

I tried to say hello back, but even I could hear that the garbled sounds that came from my mouth did not resemble a greeting at all. Chelsea didn't seem to notice.

She continued to advance until she was right in front of me. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear a word she said.

"I really want this, Edward." I nodded my head even though I had no clue what she was talking about.

My vision was going in and out. The last thing I remember before blacking out, were the feel of her hands on my chest as she pushed me onto the bed.

**YWFWT**

I blinked against the bright sunlight streaming in through the gauzy, white curtain covering the window.

I started to lift my head, but it immediately began to pound excruciatingly. I felt like my whole body was weighted down, and it wasn't until a light feminine groan echoed through the room, that I realized my whole body _was_ weighted down…by a person. And it wasn't just any person. It was Chelsea freaking Weber, and we were both naked.

What the heck happened last night? I frantically searched my mind, but all I could remember from last night was finding an empty room and falling asleep. What had happened between then and now that would result in me in bed with Chelsea?

The escapist in me began to carefully wriggle out from under her warm body. I had one foot on the floor when Chelsea's eyes opened.

She smiled a tiny smile that fell quickly when she saw my position. "You were trying to leave weren't you?"

I hesitated, but finally nodded as I located my boxers and put them on.

"I guess I understand. I didn't mean to attack you like I did last night. I've just wanted you for so long! And when I saw my chance, I took it. Do you hate me?"

She had such a sad look on her face, and I couldn't crush her spirit. And I really didn't hate her. To be honest, I'd always been a little intrigued by Chelsea. She seemed to be the only girl at Forks High that had her head screwed on right.

No matter how interested I was in her though, I couldn't just forget the fact that we'd had sex, and the fact that I'd slept with her could not be denied. I'd seen the condom wrapper on the floor.

"I don't hate you Chelsea. I could never hate you." As I spoke the tense look on her face relaxed into a smile. "But I'm not the type to sleep with you and never talk to you again. I would like to do this right." At this, she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

At my words Chelsea smiled the biggest and goofiest smile I'd ever seen, and the sight triggered a memory from the night before.

Chelsea on the ground…her eyes are red and distant…her smile is wide…she's high as a hot air balloon.

"Chelsea, don't freak out, but I think someone drugged you last night." I braced myself for tears, or denials, but I didn't get that at all. Instead I got her shy smile.

"Edward, no one drugged me last night. I knew what I was taking." Chelsea had the decency to look a little ashamed.

I attempted to formulate a thought, but couldn't get my brain to work correctly. I realized my mouth had fallen open, and quickly snapped it closed. Then I realized this wasn't bad. She was just experimenting. Everyone was entitled to a couple mistakes in life.

When I voiced this, Chelsea smiled softly before slowly shaking her head.

"If that the case, I've been experimenting for a long time Edward." She whispered. "I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me. It's just…school, and my family can be so stressful. It helps to have an escape."

"Chels, that's not safe. If you're looking for an escape there are other options. Drugs can seriously hurt you." I paused, and watched her as she twirled a loose thread from the comforter around her finger. "I just can't put the picture of you that I had in my head, with the knowledge I just gained."

"Why can't you just pretend I never told you? Why can't we be friends and you just ignore that miniscule part of my life?"

I didn't have to think about my response to that. "Because I care about you, and I can't be friends with someone who doesn't think enough of themselves to treat their body with respect." I took a deep breath before continuing. I'm sure my dad would say ultimatums were the wrong way to go, but I never claimed to be a doctor. "I would like to go out with you, but you have to promise you'll stop using whatever it is you're using. Do you think you can do that? Find an alternative?"

Chelsea sat silent, and still for what felt like hours, before finally giving a slow nod.

That was how our toxic relationship began.

**YWFWT**

We went on one nice date before the excuses came rolling in. She had a big test coming up and had to study, she was cleaning her oven, she was unclogging her drain, or the one that really got me: my fish died and I'm having the funeral tonight.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out she was using, so I devised a plan. We'd set a date, but I knew our plans would fall through, so after I called and found out she'd stubbed her toe pretty hard, and could barely walk I climbed the tree outside her window and let myself in.

Chelsea was dancing with slow, languid movements to some kind of trance music. Death by stubbed toes my ass.

"Chelsea."

She whirled around to face me; if you could call her slow turn a whirl. "Edward! What are you doing here?" Her pupils were dilated; my suspicions confirmed.

"I can't do this with you anymore Chels. It's a waste of time for you, and me. We both deserve better. I tried to help you, but it only became clear to me in the past couple of days that you don't want help. You never did. I just deluded myself, but I'm done."

"Ed…" She began.

"Goodbye Chelsea. I really, really hope you get better. You deserve a better life than this." And I climbed out the window and left.

**YWFWT**

**BPOV**

"I guess Chelsea started getting a little sloppier with her drug use after that, and I've heard the rumors people made up about us, most of them are wrong. We only slept together that one time, we never said I love you; we never got the chance to know each other that well, and it definitely wasn't my fault that she started doing drugs, although sometimes I feel like it's my fault she ended up the way she did. People tend to make up stories to make themselves feel better." Edward inhaled deeply, before looking steadily into my eyes. "So that's the story. You can choose whether or not you want to believe it, but that's all I've got."

He looked so defeated; as if he had already accepted the fact that I would still turn him away. His shoulders were slumped forward, and his hands were deep in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Edward," I began, "I'm so, so sorry. I feel so guilty for being so judgmental towards you. I had no right."

He only shrugged.

"I…" I hesitated briefly, before continuing. "I would like to start over. If I haven't messed things up between the two of us too badly?" The ball was in his court now. He could easily decide I was too much trouble, and really who wants to stick around the person you've just bared a piece of your soul to?

As the time passed I became more and more nervous, yet I couldn't will myself to make eye contact with him. I could, though, save the both of us from the awkwardness that would ensue after he told me he couldn't think of me the same.

"Edward, never mind. I was an idiot to ever think we could work anyway." I quickly turned to leave if only to hide the sudden well of tears in my eyes, but before I could take a step away I felt a warm, strong hand grasp my own.

He tugged gently, but suddenly, and being the clumsy person I am, I collided into his chest with an "oomph." He laughed gently.

His hand that wasn't clasped in one of my own came up to lift my face so that I would meet his eyes. When I did I was surprised at what I saw there.

I was no expert on the subject, but his eyes held nothing but…love. But that was ridiculous! We hadn't even gone on a proper date yet!

"Bella." Edward said softly.

"Yes?"

"Stop thinking so much."

And then he kissed me.

I finally realized what all those women in the books and movies were talking about. Maybe things like the world stopping when you were kissed just right by the perfect person were true, and cliché for a reason.

With Edward perfection really did exist.

**EPOV**

She's the one.

**A/N I'm ridiculous. I know. Some of you may have noticed a slight difference in my writing style. Hope it doesn't disappoint.**


End file.
